Carriemon-Unrequited Love
by edmundpevensiesfaceoncake
Summary: When Doctor Who like aliens invade Earth, Carrie Hope Fletcher (ItsWayPastMyBedtime) and Alex Day (nerimon) team up to help each other survive. Alex loves Carrie dearly, but relationships are the last things on Carrie's mind.
1. Chapter 1-Just a Dream

**This is my Carriemon fanfiction which includes Doctor Who aliens and all that jazz. Also I'm in a competition with my friends to see who can make the best fanfiction so feel free to leave reviews and stuff.**

Chapter One-Just a Dream

I brush Carrie's hair back and she smiles up at me. I gaze into her sparkling brown eyes.

"I'll never leave you," I say.

"Never leave who?"

I jolt awake and find Carrie sitting on the end of my bed, "I…err…"

She laughs, "I'm only teasing Alex, I know you were dreaming about that girl at the market. Don't worry, I won't tell her what you say in your sleep."

"Yeah sure, are we going to the market today?"

"You really are desperate to see her aren't you?" Carrie pulls the covers off me, "Come on, I made you some toast."

I stand up to walk to the table in the middle of the room. Thankfully I slept fully dressed last night. I was too tired to change after running from the Daleks for so long. I always wondered if all the aliens from 'Doctor Who' were real. Ever since they invaded Earth I hoped that the Doctor would turn up, but most people have given up on waiting for him. Some of the aliens are very nice mind, the Sontarans had decided to fight on our side, mostly because they hate the Daleks. We also have the Hath and the Ood on our side. The Silurians are undecided and don't want to fight, but there's still a few hanging around on the surface.

"I tried really hard not to burn it," Carrie says as I reach kitchen-dinner part of the room.

Since our cooker doesn't work we've had to just have cold food or use a blow torch to cook anything.

I look down at the scorched toast with a blob of jam on the top, "Its fine, I'll eat whatever you make me."

Carrie smiles so much it almost hurts knowing that she'll never want to be with me.

**Sorry this first chapter's a bit short, I just wanted to save the next bit for chapter two :)**

**Thanks for reading, next chapter coming soon (I hope).**


	2. Chapter 2-The Market

**Hope you enjoy this second chapter. Before anyone gets confused, this chapter is from Carrie's point of view and the view point will continue to switch between her and Alex throughout. **

Chapter Two-The Market

As I follow Alex into the warehouse of the market I look round for any sign of the girl we met the other day. I honestly have no idea why Alex likes her, she's just so…air headed shall we say? But anyway I can't think of any other girl he could be fantasizing about, we don't normally trust other people. We just stick to ourselves, most people do. Obviously we see some of our friends like Charlie and my brother Tom, but it's hard to move around without a Cyberman or Dalek popping out from around the corner.

"Alex? Alex! ALEX!"

When I turn round I see the girl Alex likes, Bunny she said her name was. I've no idea if that's her real name or a nickname though.

She runs towards Alex and attempts to jump into his arms, but he doesn't expect and she just drops to the floor.

"Oh sorry, Bunny. Are you alright?" Alex tries to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she chirps, "It's really good to see you again." She bats her eyelids at him and I roll my eyes. I really thought better of Alex.

"Yeah, it's…err…good to see you too. How've you been?" Alex stumbles over his words as he tends to in situations such as these.

"I'm really good, I won a fight against one of the Ood yesterday. He didn't put up much of a fight though," she brags.

"You do know that they're on our side don't you?" I say.

"Carrie!" Bunny comes towards me with her arms outstretched and pulls me into an awkwardly long hug. When she finally releases me she holds me by the shoulders at arms length, "Us girls have got to stick together right?"

The words sound to me like more of a threat. Maybe she thinks I'll be in the way of her and Alex, I won't be though. Survival is top priority at the moment so there's no time for love in my life, not until this nightmare is over at least.

"Well, I best be going," Bunny says, "Make sure you try and find me again soon Alex. And Carrie I would love to be able to chat with you some time." Then with a smile and a wave she was gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on then, Alex. I have the list and you have the basket so let's start grabbing some supplies." I pull on his arm slightly and he follows me around the stalls.

Alex is silent for a while, but then suddenly comes out with, "It's not what you think."

"What's not what I think?" I ask as pick out some shiny red apples and a few large potatoes that should make at least four meals for this week.

"I don't like her, not that way, not really anyway to be honest." I can barely hear his voice as it starts to become more and more quiet which is quite unusual for Alex.

"Then why do you act like you do," I smirk.

"I don't do I, I mean I don't think I do, I mean maybe I do…but…oh Carrie! Am I leading her on?"

I laugh at how sweet and innocent he's acting, "Don't worry, she'll be over it in no time. I bet she has plenty of guys running around after her. Look there's one now."

I point over to where Bunny is standing with her hand on one hip holding one broken heel towards the boy in front of her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROKE IT!" she screams for everyone to hear.

The boy looks like he's trying to reassure her or something, probably promising to buy her some new ones, but she storms off.

I hear Alex chuckle behind me.

I turn round to face him, "So if you weren't fantasizing about her, who were you fantasizing about?"

Alex goes silent and proceeds to pay for the food I picked out.

**I tried to make this chapter longer, I don't know how long the next ones will be, it just depends on where I prefer to end them.**

**Thanks for reading x**


	3. Chapter 3-Charlie McDonnell

**This chapter has charlieissocoollike in it. YAY!**

Chapter Three-Charlie McDonnell

We arrive back at the flat to find our friend Charlie waiting outside the door. As we approach he stands from the spot where he was sitting.

"You could've just gone in by yourself," I say.

"What?" Charlie asks.

"Where's your key? We gave you one in case of emergency."

"Oh yeah, of course. I…err…I lost it," he answers.

I step round him to unlock the door. It's weird, Charlie never normally loses things, especially not important things. I walk into the flat and start to unload the supplies in the kitchen.

"So," Carrie turns to Charlie, "How's Bryarly?"

"Who?"

I stop and turn around, "You know, Bryarly Bishop, your girlfriend."

"Oh right, that Bryarly. She's good," Charlie murmurs.

"Are you feeling alright Charlie?" Carrie asks, stepping towards him.

Charlie steps back, "I'm fine, I'm great, never better. Why?"

"Are you sure Charlie?" I start to worry about him, "You just seen a bit…lost."

He laughs, "I'm not lost. I'm at your flat. How could I be lost?"

"Well, if not lost then, confused?" Carrie asks calmly.

"Guys, I'm fine seriously," Charlie tries to reassure us, "Anyway, when are you going to offer a cup of tea?"

Carrie smiles, "Of course."

As she moves to fill the kettle I see something in her eyes. She knows something is deeply wrong. Charlie's not just confused, it's like he's a different person, someone we've never met before.

He sits down on one of the three chairs around the kitchen table.

"So, how are you two," he winks, "You, know. How are _things_?"

"I…err…what?" I ask.

Of all people, Charlie should know that Carrie and I aren't and probably, with the way things are going, will never be together.

"Oh, are you two," he waves a finger between us, "not together then?"

Carrie places a cup of tea in front of Charlie, "No, you knew that, right?"

Charlie laughs, "I'm only messing with you, come on, sit down."

Carrie and I each give half hearted laughs and sit down.

"What did you want to see us for?" I ask Charlie, leaning back in my chair.

"Do I have to have an excuse to see my friends?"

Carrie gives me a look and turns to Charlie, "But it's dangerous out there. You can't risk your life just to pop in and have a chat. Surely there was something you wanted to see us about"

"Well," Charlie sighs, "I've been really hungry and I was wondering…"

Carrie stands up, "That's no problem," she walks to the cupboards, "You should've just asked."

I stand up after her and hold her arm as she reaches for a tin of beans

"Carrie, think about this," I lower my voice, "Can we really afford this?"

"He's our friend Alex! It doesn't matter if we can afford it or not."

Charlie chuckles in a strange manner, "If only it were that simple. I don't want your nasty human food, I want human flesh."

He lifts his fringe up to uncover a zip, as he opens it a blue light comes out of it.

In that instant I know why Charlie is acting weird, because it's not Charlie at all. It's a Slitheen.

**Thanks for reading x**


	4. Chapter 4-An awful lot of running

**It didn't take me long to write this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it just as much as the others :)**

Chapter Four-An awful lot of running

We freeze as we watch the skin of Charlie drop to the floor. I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from bursting into tears. Charlie's dead, he's gone, for good.

"Now shall we do this the hard way or the possibly not so hard way?" the Slitheen laughs at its own words.

Alex offers me his hand, "Are you ready to run?"

I nod and take his hand. We rush out of the front door which is still open and make our way down the long, winding staircase.

"I prefer a chase anyway!" the Slitheen calls out after us as it thumps its feet down the stairs.

When we reach the exit of the building we look around hopelessly.

"Where do we go?" I ask Alex.

He points to his left, "This way."

"Why this way?" The route we've taken is no safer from other aliens than any of the other ways.

"I have no idea."

And with that we just carry on. I don't have a clue where we might end up or if we can make it out of this alive.

"Alex, if I die…"

"Don't think like that Carrie!" Alex snaps tugging on my hand, "Just keep moving."

We turn into a small alley.

"I can smell you, you know?" the Slitheen shouts from down the road.

We're at a dead end, there's no way out. This is it.

"I never thought it would end this way," I think aloud.

Alex grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me, "We're not going to die! Do you hear me?! So stop saying you're going to because I couldn't bare the thought of losing you!"

He then drags me behind a large pile of cardboard boxes and we crouch down. The boxes I suppose are full of supplies. They say fragile so they probably contain glass bottle of sauces like brown sauce and vinegar. Vinegar!

I open one of the boxes and start rummaging through.

"Carrie, what are you doing? Now's not the time to steal supplies. Not that we ever should anyway."

Alex clearly hasn't caught on yet.

"Ah ha!" I exclaim lifting a bottle of vinegar out of the box.

Alex sits up, "Carrie, you're a genius!"

He starts to rummage through another box and finds some more vinegar. I smile to myself, knowing that if we play it right we can live to tell the tale to the next generation some day.

We stay quiet and slowly unscrew the bottle lids as the Slitheen plods around the corner.

"I know you're here," it teases, "Like I said, I can smell you. You absolutely stink!"

I jump up from behind the boxes, "If we stink so much why do you want to eat us?"

The Slitheen laughs, "Such a pretty face, it's a shame it'll all go to waste. Oh, where's your male friend? Looks like there's no one to save you now."

"I'm right here," Alex says standing up next to me.

"Mmm, I'm in for a treat tonight," the Slitheen licks its lips, "Two humans for the price of one chase!"

It lunges towards us at a rapid pace. Alex and I splash the vinegar at its face and it stumbles backwards.

"What have you done," it screams holding its face in its hands.

Suddenly the Slitheen explodes into a mass of green gloop. It flies all over Alex and me, covering us almost completely. We look down at ourselves and burst out laughing. Against all the odds we survived.

"Take that you stupid alien of Raxacori…Raxa…"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," Alex finishes for me.

"Yeah, that place."

Alex laughs again and pulls me into a tight hug, "We did it," he lets me go, but holds onto my arms, "WE DID IT!"

I laugh, "Let's just go home now."

**I'd really appreciate it if you checked out AcidCupcake as she left me a lovely review and motivated me to write this as soon as possible. She's also writing a cool and funny fanfic about Dan and Phil.**

**Thanks for reading x**


	5. Chapter 5-As normal as life can be

**This chapter is a bit more slow paced than the last one, but I hope you enjoy Alex's thoughts :)**

Chapter Five-As normal as life can be

I watch Carrie sleeping on her bed, in the far corner, from the kitchen.

I sigh. "She must be exhausted," I quietly say to myself as I sip on a steaming cup of tea.

Carrie's hair spreads out around her like there's no end to the mass of it. Her hands are curled into little fists as if mimicking the rest of her body, curled into a tight ball. Her lips slowly twitch into a smile.

"I hope you're dreaming about me," I whisper.

It's useless though, she never would. She's explained to me far too many times why she doesn't want a relationship right now for me to simply go against them.

I can't help but wonder what it would be like if we were together. It'd be great at first, but I guess after a while it'd just make things worse. We'd be more worried for each other and in the end the world we live now is every man for himself. Relationships will never work properly while the aliens are here.

It would be a comfort though. Being able to hold Carrie in my arms after a long day. Feeling her soft lips press against mine as if nothing else in world matters. It would be nice, it would be wonderful, but it's something I can never have. Not with Carrie anyway.

Perhaps I could try it with Bunny. It might work, I guess.

"But she's not who you want," I tell myself, "She's not who you need."

"I don't really _need_ Carrie do I?" I argue with myself. I think I might be going crazy.

Carrie stirs from her sleep slightly.

I put down my cup of tea and walk over to her bed. I sit down on the end of it and push her hair out of her eyes and they open slightly.

"Alex?" she murmurs.

"Who else?" I smile.

She sighs, "Charlie's gone for good."

I look down at the floor. I can't stand to think that my best friend is dead. And of all the ways to possibly die as well. I can't even have the comfort of knowing he had a painless death.

A tear slides down my cheek.

Carrie sits up and puts her arm round me, "Hey, hey, it's ok Alex. It's ok"

I nod and wipe my nose on my sleeve.

"Things are back to normal now," she says, "We can carry on with life now.

"Yeah," I reply.

Life is back to normal now. Well, as normal as life can ever be.

**Thanks for reading x**


	6. Chapter 6-Crazy dreams

**I hope this chapter doesn't irritate anyone to much, I know it irritated me when I was writing it :)**

Chapter Six-Crazy dreams

When I wake up again it's still dark. I hear the shower running and the sound of Alex singing 'Forever Yours'. I tug the covers off and walk over to Alex's bed to straighten the sheets. Ever since we found this tiny flat the one thing he's refused to do is make his bed. I laugh to myself thinking about how childish he can be sometimes. I glance over to the clock at his bedside. 3:40. I shrug, I might as well make something to eat seeing as we're both up. I pop the kettle on and start making some jam sandwiches.

A few minutes later Alex walks in wearing nothing, but a towel.

"Oh…err…sorry, I thought you'd still be asleep," he says, holding onto the towel tightly.

"Well, I'm not," I reply, "So, it might be best if you put some clothes on."

"Oh, yeah." He rummages through his stuff, finds some clothes and rushes back into the bathroom.

He appears again wearing his usually unusual clothes.

"Better?" he asks holding his arms out for me to see all of him.

I smile, "Better."

"Are you feeling alright now?" Alex moves towards me.

"Yeah," I say, "Just about, you?"

He shrugs, "I guess so."

"I understand Alex, he was my friend too. Just like Jack was. We've all lost someone."

"I know, I know," he sighs.

"Just promise me something," I say.

Alex looks up at me, "What?"

"Promise you'll never do that to me."

I look down feeling slightly embarrassed by how cringey I sounded. I feel Alex coming closer to me so I look back up at him.

He smiles and brushes my hair back. He looks into my eyes and says, "I'll never leave you."

Then he leans in towards me and I can feel his breath on my face.

Suddenly I wake up and sit right up. I look around me and see Alex fast asleep in bed, snoring slightly.

I run my fingers through my hair, "Don't be stupid Carrie, you don't need that right now."

I lie back down and pull the covers around myself so I form a nice neat ball. I snuggle into the pillow.

"It's only a dream," I say to myself.

I curl myself up as tight as I can until it almost hurts to squeeze myself together anymore.

"Dreams don't mean anything," I reassure myself and drift back off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading x**


	7. Chapter 7-Panic

**Sorry if this chapter perhaps isn't as good as the others or makes less sense. I kind of just made it up as I went along.**

Chapter Seven-Panic

I lift the curtain slightly to see an empty street. I frown, normally there's a few people walking to and fro, but not today it seems. I switch on the radio hoping that if there's some sort of emergency the authorities will try to let us know. It's just the usual crackling sound. I check my phone incase any of my friends have tried to contact me. Nothing.

I shrug and turn to check on Carrie, who has still been fast asleep since I woke up. She has the covers over her head, probably trying to block out the sunlight.

I laugh and pull the covers off.

She's not there.

I rush to the bathroom.

She's not there either.

"Carrie? Carrie, where are you?" I call out in desperation, "Carrie, this isn't funny. Where are you?"

I pick up my phone again and call Carrie's brother Tom.

Ring ring…

Ring ring…

Ring ring…

"Hello? Who is this? It better be important, I don't want my time being wasted," Tom says from the other end of the phone.

"Tom, it's me. Alex," I reply.

"Oh, Alex. Is everything ok?"

"I can't find Carrie," I say.

"What do you mean?" I hear the panic in his voice, "What do you mean you can't _find_ her?"

"I don't know," my voice cracks, "She's just gone. She's not in the flat."

"Just calm down a second, Alex. Maybe she's just gone out," Tom tries to reason with me.

"But there's no one outside. Something wrong Tom, I can feel it. We have to find her."

"Alex, mate. I really want to help. She's my sister after all, but your town is a four hour drive away and that's far too much of a risk." He says, "I'll gladly put my own life on the line, but I can't bring myself to leave Giovanna on her own. It's just too dangerous."

I hear the line cut off and I'm on my own again.

I grab my coat and rush out the front door determined to find Carrie. I pull out a picture of Carrie and I on a trip to the seaside.

I kiss Carrie's pretty face, "I will find you Carrie. I promise if it's the last thing I do. I will find you."

**Thanks for reading x**


	8. Chapter 8-Strange places

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I wasn't entirely sure wherethe story was heading. Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter Eight-Strange places

I wake up with one of Alex's oddly designed jackets wrapped around me and a splitting headache. The memories from last after my dream are a bit of blur. All I remember is not being able to sleep and leaving the flat for some fresh air.

I sit up against the brick wall of the back of what looks like an old pub. The smell of rotten food and wet dog hits my nose. I look round and see four large dogs rooting through some rubbish bins. One of them notices me and tentatively walks over.

"Hey, doggie," I smile and stroke its head.

It shakes its head and scratches its ear.

I laugh and catch a glance of its collar. I lift up the tag on it reading Howie.

"Hello Howie," I say, "Do you know where we are?"

He barks towards a door leading inside the building.

I pat him on the back, "Clever dog."

I lift myself up and push through the door.

Inside a large framed man stands at a bar cleaning the surface of it.

"We're closed," he grunts, "for good."

"Erm…I'm not here for a drink," I reply.

"What are you here for then? Money? I don't have any, love."

"No, no, I'm not asking for anything. I just…I woke up round the back of here. I was wondering, where am I?"

I walk closer to the bar.

"You're in Gallifrey's Gin and Tonic," he laughs, "Thought it might catch his eye, but I guess he doesn't really care."

I sit on a bar stool and lean on the work surface.

The bar tender looks at me for a moment as if trying to recall where he might know me from.

His eyes widen, "I know you! You're that crazy girl from last night."

I sit up straight, "What?"

"Yeah," he smirks, "You had way too much to drink, said you were trying to forget about some dream. Don't worry, I forgive you."

"Forgive me? For what?"

"For trying to come onto me," he winks at me, "It's alright sweetheart, it's in the job description."  
I put my hand over my mouth, "I didn't did I?!"

He laughs, "The name's Joe by the way."

I suddenly feel extremely ashamed of myself for being so stupid. No wonder I don't remember anything!

"Is there a phone I can use?"

"Yeah, sure," Joe points behind him, "It's just round the back."

I walk round into a small hallway and find a black phone hooked onto the wall. I pick it up and dial Alex's mobile number.

"Hello?"

My heart stops at the sound of his voice, "Alex, it's me."

**Thanks for reading x**


	9. Chapter 9-Phone Call

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I had a lot of homework :\ Enjoy! :D**

Chapter Nine-Phone Call

"Carrie?! Where are you? Are you ok?" I ask, "What happened?"

"Alex, calm down. I'm fine, I'm at a pub. I must've gone out and drunk too much last night." She sounds tired and worn out as she speaks.

"Which pub? Where?"

I don't want to make Carrie's hang over worse, but I have to know where she is.

"It's called Gallifrey's Gin and Tonic," she laughs then stops suddenly, "I don't have a clue where it is though."

"Is there anyone you can ask?"

"Yeah, just a sec."

I hear a murmur of voices in the background, it sounds like she's with a man. For some stupid reason this angers me slightly.

"It's pretty much right next to the market," Carrie tells me.

I sigh, "Great, I'm no where near the market."

"It's ok, Alex. I can wait," she tries to reassure me.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I say.

"Ok," Carrie says and then hangs up.

I'd already looked at the market about an hour, not thinking to check to surrounding buildings. Since searching there I'd just carried on walking in the hopes of finding Carrie.

So now I have a long walk ahead, but at least I know she's safe. I honestly have no idea what I'd do without her. I'd probably spend most of my time drowning in alcohol, left alone with my own thoughts.

I shiver slightly at the thought of life without Carrie. I shake my head and the thought leaves my mind with it.

I continue to walk, but the fact that the streets are still so deserted disturbs me. I didn't pass a single person during my search for Carrie. I can't let go of the feeling that something isn't quite right.

Suddenly I hear a loud bang behind me and I'm thrown off my feet. My head and neck hits a pile of broken glass and my arm twists round in an unnatural way. A large crowd of people run past me as I try to lift myself up. I feel a pair of hand around me helping me.

"What's going on?" I ask, turning to see who's helping me.

It's a very muscular man with brown hair and blood streaming down his face.

"There were Daleks in the warehouse," he says, "Someone tried to blow them up with all the fuel inside."

I manage to stand on my own two feet, but arm still feels like someone dropped a ton of bricks on it.

"Are they dead?" I ask.

"Who knows? We just have to keep running and hope they don't kill us if they're still alive," he replies.

"I need to find my…err…my friend," I say.

"Is she anywhere near," the man asks.

"She's at Gallifrey's Gin and Tonic."

He takes a little while to reply, "I think I know where that is, come lets go."

We start to walk again, "But what about my arm?"

"I don't know what to do about that, but I do know we have to move it."

We continue walking as fast as I feel I can go without throwing up. I just hope I can find Carrie before something worse happens.

**Thanks for reading x**


	10. Chapter 10-Waiting

**I'd like to say sorry for not uploading any chapters in such a long time. So to make up for it I'm posting the rest of the entire story today, that's three chapters in total.**

Chapter Ten-Waiting

As I sit at the bar with glass of water I wonder what happened last night. All I know is that I was drunk and started flirting with Joe. I want to know why I went out, I don't know why I can't remember either. It's not like I was drunk before I left the flat or anything.

I look up at Joe as he cleans glasses, "How long have you had the pub then?"

"About a year," he replies, putting the cloth and glasses aside, "I bought it off a friend who couldn't run it any more."

"How come?"

"Oh, I see. He was leaving town, not sure why," he sighs, "He never told me."

"Were you close?" I ask

"Yes," Joe says, "Very. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I was just making conversation. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Joe goes back to cleaning the glasses, "Its fine."

I lean on the bar, tired of waiting.

I suddenly realise that there's no sound coming from outside. If the pub is next to the market why is it so quiet? The market is only quiet when it's in lock down because there's an enemy alien near by. I just hope Alex is ok.

Suddenly I hear loud crash from the back and I run outside. I burst out the door to see Alex lying on the floor with blood all over him and a broken arm. A man I've never seen before stands over him, trying to help.

"Alex?" I say, "What happened?"

**Thanks for reading x**


	11. Chapter 11-The Sulrian

Chapter Eleven-The Silurian

I hear Carrie say my name, but everything is muffled. I try to look for her, but my vision is blurry. I don't see her until she's right in front of me.

"Carrie?" I say, not sure what is going on around me.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here," she says, pushes some of my hair out of my eyes.

"There was an…an explosion…at the market."

It's slowly becoming harder to speak. All the way to the pub the man, Dave I think he said his name was, but I'm finding it hard to remember, was speaking to me, and telling me to stay strong. Not one time could I respond though. I was fine at first, but I just gradually deteriorated.

"Carrie…am I…am I dying?" I ask.

"No, no, of course you're not. Everything's going to be ok," she replies, but she sounds too worried to be telling the truth.

As Carrie talks I notice a Silurian standing opposite us. I attempt to look around, but I don't think anyone else has realised it's there. Everyone seems too focused on what to do with me to think about anything else. I try to point at it, but I'm too weak. I start to wonder if I'm just hallucinating and it's not really there.

The more I look at it, the more it confuses me. It looks almost scared, but the Silurians are supposed to be on our side. It stares straight at me and then turns it head towards Carrie.

"No," I whisper.

In a flash it flicks out its poison laced tongue out in Carrie's direction.

In a sudden moment of panic I manage to leap out in front of Carrie.

**Thanks for reading x**


	12. Chapter 12-Everything is Ending

**I apologise in advance. **

Twelve-Everything is Ending

All I see is Alex dive in front of me as a long pink tongue flicks out and hits him.

It takes a moment fro me to take in what's happened.

"Alex!" I scream, "Alex!"

I run to his side.

He lies on the ground barely breathing.

The poison would normally take a few days to kill him, but he's already too weak to fight it. A maze of green veins show all over his body. I pull him up onto my knees.

"Alex, please. Stay with me." I say frantically.

"Carrie…I."

"No, Alex. You need to keep your strength up," I say.

"Carrie, I…I…love…you."

In that moment I realise how strong my feelings for Alex really are. I realise what an idiot I've been, saying how I wanted to survive more than be in a relationship, but Alex would've protected me. He did protect me.

"Don't go Alex," I cry, "Please, I need you. I know that now."

"Don't…cry," Alex stumbles on the words, "I hate…to see…you cry."

I smile, "I'll stop crying when you start being ok again."

"I'll…be…ok Carrie. I…promise."

Slowly his eyes close and it's over.

Everything we ever had and all that we could have had has ended.

I lean down to kiss his forehead and a tear drips onto his face.

More and more tears fall down my face that I feel that they'll never stop.

As I cry a blue box materialises in front of us. A man with floppy hair and a bowtie walks out.

"You're too late," I say, "We don't need you here anymore."

**I'm so sorry for such a depressing ending! I promise tomorrow I while upload a happy bonus chapter!**

**Thanks for reading x**


	13. BONUS CHAPTER-All I need

**I am so so so so so so sorry guys! For some reason I thought I'd posted this already. I read all your reviews and now I feel really bad. I know this chapter is only short, but I hope it cheers you up and if/when I write another story I'll try and give it a happy ending. Deal?**

BONUS CHAPTER-All I need

"Hey Carrie, do you want a…"

I see Carrie sitting on her bed sobbing into her computer screen.

"What's wrong?"

She looks up and points at the screen, "I was an idiot and read some fan fiction."

"Why?" I ask.

She shrugs, "I was curious. This one's about us."

"So?" I say as I sit down beside her.

"You died."

"I what?"

This fan fiction thing is a seriously weird thing. It's especially weird if it can make Carrie Hope Fletcher cry.

"Look Carrie, it's not real. This however is."

I take Carrie's face in my hands and kiss her.

Right here, right now, I know that Carrie is all I need in my life and nothing will ever change that. And I know that she knows it too.

**Sorry again, I'll stop making promises I can't keep. Hope you enjoyed though**.

**Thanks for reading x**


End file.
